WWE 2K15 (ReDo)
Okay, so obviously the roster keeps getting so small, & this game takes the cake. Its character creation was almost...I don't want to say overrated, but I'm thinking some people would. It's missing tons of things, including bandanas & such. Also, the superstars that don't make it past June are limited to either cameos or references, which isn't good if you're never heard of before. List of Characters Legends * Andre the Giant * Arn Anderson * Ax * Billy Kidman * Bret Hart * British Bulldog * Christian * Colonel Mustafa * General Adnan * Harley Race * The Honky-Tonk Man * Hulk Hogan * Mr. Perfect * Randy Savage * Ric Rude * Roddy Piper * Sergeant Slaughter * Smash * Trish Stratus * Ultimate Warrior * Vader * X-Pac * Yokozuna Raw * Adam Rose * Alberto Del Rio * Batista * Big E * Big Show * Bo Dallas * Booker T * Bray Wyatt * Brock Lesnar * Brodus Clay * Cesaro * Chris Jerico * CM Punk * Cody Rhodes * Collin Cassady * Curtis Axel * Curt Hawkins * David Hart Smith * Drew McIntyre * Edge * Enzo Amore * Ezekiel Jackson * Fandango * Finlay * Goldberg * Goldust * Heath Slater * Jack Swagger * JBL * Jey Uso * Jimmy Uso * Jinder Mahal * Kevin Nash * Rob Van Dam * Roman Reigns * Sami Zayn * Santino Marella * Seth Rollins * Shawn Michaels * Sheamus * Ted DiBiase * Triple H * Tyson Kidd * Undertaker * Vladimir Kozlov * Wade Barrett * William Regal * Yoshi Tatsu SmackDown * Adrian Neville * The Brian Kendrick * Dean Ambrose * John Cena * John Morrison * Justin Gabriel * Maryse * The Miz * Rey Mysterio * Sin Cara * Scott Hall NXT * Blake * Dawson * Murphy Ruthless Agression Era * A-Train * The Big Show * Billy Kidman * Bret Hart * Brock Lesnar * Chavo Guerrero * Eddie Guerrero * Goldberg * Goldust * The Hurricane * John Cena * Kevin Nash * Kurt Angle * Lita * Paul London * Randy Orton * Ric Flair * Shawn Michaels * Stone Cold * Trish Stratus * Vader 2K ShowCases Hustle, Loyalty, Disrespect Adam Rose.png|Adam Rose Alberto Del Rio.png|Alberto Del Rio Alicia Fox.png|Alicia Fox Arn Anderson.png|Arn Anderson Ax.png|Ax Bam-Bam Bigelow.png|Bam-Bam Bigelow Batista.png|Batista The Big Show.png|The Big Show Billy Gunn.png|Billy Gunn Booker T.png|Booker T Bray Wyatt.png|Bray Wyatt Brian Kendrick.png|The Brian Kendrick Brodus Clay.png|Brodus Clay Brock Lesnar.png|Brock Lesnar Cesaro.png|Cesaro Charlotte.png|Charlotte Chris Jericho.png|Chris Jericho Christian.png|Christian CM Punk.png|CM Punk Cody Rhodes.png|Cody Rhodes Curtis Axel.png|Curtis Axel Darren Young (2013).png|Darren Young Diamond Dallas Page.png|Diamond Dallas Page Drew McIntyre (2014).png|Drew McIntyre Eddie Guerrerro.png|Eddie Guerrero Edge.png|Edge Evan Bourne.png|Evan Bourne Finlay.png|Finlay Goldberg.png|Goldberg Heath Slater (2013).png|Heath Slater Hulk Hogan.png|Hulk Hogan Hunter Hearst Helmsley.png|Hunter Hearst Helmsley Jake Roberts.png|Jake Roberts JBL.png|JBL Jinder Mahal (2014).png|Jinder Mahal JTG.png|JTG Masked Kane.png|Kane Kevin Nash.png|Kevin Nash Luke Harper.png|Luke Harper Mark Henry.png|Mark Henry Mick Foley.png|Mick Foley The Miz.png|The Miz Natalya Neidhart.png|Natalya Randy Orton.png|Randy Orton Randy Savage.png|Randy Savage Rikishi.png|Rikishi Road Dogg.png|Road Dogg Rob Van Dam.png|Rob Van Dam The Rock.png|The Rock R-Truth.png|R-Truth Rusev.png|Rusev Sami Zayn.png|Sami Zayn Santino Marella.png|Santino Marella Sasha Boss.png|Sasha Banks Scott Hall.png|Scott Hall Scott Steiner.png|Scott Steiner Shawn Michaels.png|Shawn Michaels Sheamus (2014).png|Sheamus Sin Cara.png|Sin Cara Smash.png|Smash Stone Cold.png|Stone Cold Sycho Sid.png|Sycho Sid Triple H.png|Triple H Tyson Kidd.png|Tyson Kidd Undertaker.png|The Undertaker Vader.png|Vader Titus O'Neil.png|Titus O'Neil William Regal.png|William Regal X-Pac.png|X-Pac Zack Ryder (2011).png|Zack Ryder